O Ultimo Sacrifício
by Kainom Reirifu
Summary: Quando o amor é o mal e a razão é o bem, qual deve ser a escolha? Talvez enfrentar a fúria dos Deuses não seja o pior dos destinos. E se a ultima centelha de esperança se apagar? Chegou o momento dos cavaleiros decidirem suas prioridades.


**Saint**

**Seiya**

**O Ultimo Sacrifício.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

****Saint Seiya Obviamente não me pertence.

Pertence a Masami Kurumada.

A história se passa após a saga de Hades.

Narração

- Fala -

- "_Pensamento_" -

*** **(Observação no final do capitulo)

* * *

**Capitulo 01 – Um dia comum.**

Nunca se sabe o que vem depois do limite do que se achava ser o final. Tudo vai ficar bem a partir de agora, a paz reinará absoluta. Os cavaleiros da esperança têm protegido a humanidade por todos esses anos, não há o que temer, nem se preocupar. O mal está extinto, e uma mera pretensão distante vira realidade. A terra está salva! A ira dos Deuses se torna respeito, não haverá mais derramamento de sangue. Mas porque não se vê as cores? Porque não se sente a vida? Onde está a dança dos cosmos que tem povoado esse lugar? O santuário era vazio, frio, preto e branco, o vento soprava lagrimas e a chuva fina sussurrava as lamentações. O cosmo de Athena não mais pairava sobre a morada de seus cavaleiros.

- Onde está Saori? Onde está você Athena? – Disse a voz distante, tão distante que praticamente não era audível.

Ele esperou ouvir o que escutara todas as vezes que sentia a esperança se esvaindo por seus punhos - "_Seiya_" – A doce voz não o alcançou, ela nem sequer existiu. O santuário estremeceu, quando um clarão surgiu no seu limiar. As estruturas começaram a se chocar mutuamente, as casas dos sagrados cavaleiros de ouro afundavam-se no mais profundo abismo e as montanhas ao redor desmoronavam sobre o caos. Um plano ali se fez. Flores e arvores cresceram rapidamente, pessoas começaram a povoar aquela área sem qualquer lembrança ou vestígio de que ali existiu o templo de Athena e a morada de seus cavaleiros.

- Abra seus olhos, Seiya. – A doce voz soou harmonicamente.

- "_Saori!_" – Os olhos trêmulos do pegasu pararam ao encontrar os olhos azuis. Desviou o olhar em volta de si e viu mais claramente Athena postada próxima a cama. Apoiou um dos braços na cama. Sentia-se como se tivesse levado uma surra ou dormido por muito tempo. O quarto era escuro, deixando como visibilidade apenas os insistentes raios de sol transpassados pela cortina

- Vamos Seiya, levante-se. Hoje será um lindo dia não acha? – Andou majestosamente até a janela, afastou as cortinas. O clarão do sol invadiu o quarto cegando momentaneamente os olhos do cavaleiro.

- Ahn... Sim Saori. - Fitava os lençóis bagunçados na cama ainda ofegante, estava confuso, aquele pesadelo o incomodava.

- Esta tudo bem Seiya? – Ela o olhou com um meio sorriso no canto da boca.

- Sim! – Seus olhos se encontraram novamente, e o santo sorriu despretensioso com uma das mãos sobre o cabelo. Saori sorriu inocentemente o retribuindo.

- Como está seu ferimento? – Perguntou preocupada. Lembrou-se de como a espada de Hades penetrou no corpo de Seiya quando este se jogou para protegê-la. Estava em seus braços, ferido e caminhando para escuridão da morte.

- Eu não sinto nada, está cicatrizando eu acho. – Desviou os olhos para o ferimento que estava enfaixado com ataduras. Realmente não o incomodava.

- Certo. Fico feliz. Bom, apresse-se, vá falar com Hyoga. – Saiu tão apressada que os cabelos rosa balançaram contra o vento, os eventos da fundação Kido a ocupava em tempo inteiro.

Sentia tranqüilidade e paz na presença de sua Deusa, mas aquele momento transbordava tensão, talvez essa tenha sido a razão dela ter saído às pressas. Além disso, ela nunca havia lhe acordado ou mesmo estado com qualquer cavaleiro nesses últimos tempos, se concentrava apenas na fundação Kido.

Seiya cambaleou até a suíte de seu quarto na mansão Kido, ainda estava sobre efeito do longo sono que tivera, despiu-se e deixou que a água quente do chuveiro cobrisse seu cabelo e corpo, tomando o cuidado de não molhar a atadura que escondia seu ferimento. O vapor quente embaçava os vidros do Box. Pensou que talvez o pesadelo que tivera deixava toda essa aura tensa. Tentou não pensar mais nisso. Fechou o registro do chuveiro, se enxugou e vestiu rapidamente a calça jeans enquanto secava o cabelo com uma das mãos sobre a toalha, caçou o tênis e colocou sua camisa vermelha favorita. Caminhou até o corredor que dava para saída da mansão, a luz forte do sol refletiu em seus olhos novamente deixando tudo por trás dela invisível, a única coisa que ouvia eram os burburinhos vindos do lado de fora.

– "_Que confusão é essa?!_" – Se espantou ao ver toda aquela gritaria e desordem, mesas sendo colocadas na grama rasteira no pátio da mansão, decorações com fitas de varias cores e Tatsumi gritando com os empregados, ao fundo encostado em uma das pilastras do salão de festas estava Hyoga de braços cruzados, observando tranquilamente. O loiro havia ficado na mansão Kido a pedido de Saori, sem saber o motivo real do porque de tal pedido.

- Hyoga! O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ainda se aproximando do cisne.

- Seiya. Não me surpreende que você ainda não saiba. A Saori vai dar uma festa. - Desfez sua posição virando-se para Seiya com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Uma festa? – Perguntou como de costume, sempre repetindo as ultimas palavras de alguém com uma interrogação no final.

- Sim. Para festejar a paz na terra e nos reencontrarmos com os outros cavaleiros. – Também não entendia muito bem aquela festa, mas seria bom poder ver Shiryu e os outros novamente. Saiu andando na frente até se posicionar próximo a uma grande sacola. – Saori pediu para que entregássemos isso no orfanato. –

- O que tem ai? – Perguntou apalpando a imensa sacola amarrada no topo.

- São presentes para as crianças. – Hyoga agachou e colocou a sacola sobre as costas.

- Entendo. Saori é mesmo muito bondosa. – Um flash do sorriso inocente de Saori surgiu em sua mente.

- A propósito Seiya, você está bem? – Fitou as ataduras amarradas no ombro de seu amigo.

- Sim, no começo a dor era insuportável, mas agora não sinto nada, hehe...- Repousou as mãos sobre o cabelo sorrindo tolamente.

Caminhavam sobre o vento matutino que direcionava seus cabelos de um lado para o outro, conversaram por algum tempo coisas sem importância, estavam felizes que tudo corria bem, Hyoga pensava em voltar para sua cidade natal e Seiya não pensava muito em seu futuro, apenas queria estar próximo dela, protegê-la até que seu cosmo ainda queimasse uma única centelha de esperança. No horizonte do caminho cercado por arvores avistaram o orfanato, as crianças brincavam no playground do lado de fora, instantaneamente correram em direção aos dois cavaleiros.

- Seiyaaa... – Elas gritaram em coro, saindo em disparada ao encontro do mesmo. Rapidamente a sacola foi colocada no chão pelo cavaleiro de gelo.

- Olá amiguinhos! Trouxemos algumas coisas para vocês da Srta Saori. – Agachou-se para abrir a enorme sacola enquanto Hyoga continuava a caminhada obviamente sem jeito nenhum com crianças.

- O Seiya é mesmo uma criança não é? – Mino abriu um sorriso largo ao ver o seu amor de infância brincando com as crianças ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía os presentes.

- Hehehe... – Hyoga sorriu sem graça. Olhou Seiya e ele realmente levava jeito com as crianças, talvez por que ainda fosse uma.

- Entre Hyoga. – Andou em direção a porta do orfanato. – Agora não haverá mais lutas, certo? – Juntou as mãos paralelamente e pressionou contra o **externo***, sua preocupação era perceptível pelo tom de voz delicadamente feminino.

- Não Mino. Acabou. Não há mais com o que se preocupar. – Disse o loiro para reconfortar, mas nem mesmo ele sabia a resposta. Assim que entrou na cozinha perdeu seu olhar sobre o horizonte e um silêncio breve se formou.

- Olá Mino! – Seiya destruiu o silêncio com sua saudação escandalosa e seu sorriso de ponta a ponta na face.

- Seiya! – A moça sorriu entusiasmada, seu rosto se tornou estranhamente avermelhado. – Eu fiz um chá verde. – Pegou a garrafa e serviu duas xícaras que estavam sobre a mesa na cozinha.

- O seu chá melhorou Mino. – Disse Seiya descontraidamente provocando-a após ingerir um pouco do liquido.

- Anh? Por acaso está dizendo que meu chá era ruim Seiya? – A moça serrou os punhos junto ao corpo, o volume de sua voz tornava-se alto a cada palavra dita.

- Hahaha... Calma Mino. – Riu sem graça.

- Está delicioso Mino. – Disse Hyoga com a xícara em uma das mãos, apoiando o braço sobre a janela que dava para o playground.

- Obrigado Hyoga. – Sorriu docemente para o loiro, numa brusca mudança de humor.

- Viemos convidá-la Mino. Saori dará uma festa na mansão Kido. – Seiya rodeou mino, pegou uma maçã que estava sobre a cesta de frutas numa bancada próxima a geladeira. Mordeu um pedaço e a encarou.

- Mas por que motivo? – Perguntou mais para si própria do que para alguém ouvi-la.

- Estamos celebrando os tempos de paz. – Disse empolgado mastigando mais um pedaço de maçã.

- E as crianças? Podem ir? – Responsável que era, Mino se preocupava demasiadamente com as crianças.

- É claro Mino. Afinal o que é a felicidade de uma festa sem crianças?! – Passou a não ter mais cerimônias em conversar e comer ao mesmo tempo.

- Seiya! – Hyoga interrompeu vorazmente, como se algo incrivelmente importante tivesse acontecido ou mesmo um perigo absurdamente eminente surgisse.

Seiya engasgou com um resquício da maçã, engoliu seco e forçou para que sua voz saísse perfeita – O que foi Hyoga? –

- A Saori pediu também que fossemos ao mercado, ela me deu dinheiro e uma lista de coisas para comprar. – A preocupação de Hyoga só acusava seu esquecimento, afinal se o banquete não ficasse pronto a tempo, o que poderiam comer ou beber? Que desastre seria.

- Era só isso? Ufa! – Soltou o ar aliviado, desejou que os Deuses amaldiçoassem Hyoga por um susto tão fútil. Mino tentava disfarçar sua risada tímida com a mão sobre a boca.

- Temos que ir Seiya. – Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa.

- Espere! - A moça disse em voz alta para que a atenção caísse sobre ela. – As garotas do orfanato fizeram **Tempura****, vamos almoçar juntos. – Ela convidou esperançosa.

- Isso Hyoga, vamos comer Tempura. - Seiya disse como se já estivesse sentindo o gosto do prato em sua boca.

- Arh. Tudo bem. – Respirou fundo vencido pelo pedido dos dois, além disso, a fome começava a incomodar.

Seguiram Mino até o salão principal, lá uma enorme mesa preenchia quase que totalmente o salão, sobre a mesa os pratos eram servidos pouco a pouco, as crianças almoçavam felizes. Mino não desgrudava de Seiya, seus olhos se fixaram em seu antigo amor secreto, cada expressão, cada sorriso era percebido por ela, ela adorava o jeito do cavaleiro.

Depois de algum tempo após o almoço, eles se despediram da moça que prometeu aparecer na festa. Seguiam em direção ao supermercado numa rua infestada de pessoas, pessoas apressadas, esbarrando uma nas outras, pessoas correndo atrasadas, ou outras apenas curtindo a cidade. E no meio de tantas pessoas uma não era estranha, estava em frente a uma vitrine observando e analisando algum produto.

- Hey Hyoga, não é a June? – Piscou os olhos seguidas vezes para constatar se realmente era ela, em seguida apontou a direção.

Hyoga seguiu a direção que o dedo indicava. Uma garota magra, de estatura mediana, cabelos loiros e longos, curvava-se perante a vitrine. Vestia uma calça jeans simples uma sapatilha rosa e uma blusa leve de um ombro só de mesma cor. – Sim, é ela. –

- Vamos até lá. – Impulsivamente Seiya passou sobre a multidão e parou ao lado da loira. – Olá June! –

A moça olhou lateralmente sem mover a cabeça, apenas direcionou seus orbes azuis ao estranho – Hum?! – Abriu um sorriso no canto da boca e virou-se para o cavaleiro de Pegasus. – Seiya! O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou surpreendida. – Ouvi dizer que você foi gravemente ferido na batalha contra Hades. –

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe. – Disse num tom animado. – Então está aqui para a festa, certo? – Ele esperou por uma resposta rápida, que não veio. A garota não estava o encarando e sim perplexa sobre algo que estava atrás dele.

- Oi. – Timidamente Hyoga a cumprimentou. Havia se aproximado quase que imperceptível. Os dois se encararam por um tempo relativamente longo, o cavaleiro de gelo pelo fato de nunca tê-la visto daquele modo, e ela por se lembrar tardiamente que não estava usando a mascara. Seiya não percebeu, mas aquele olhar a denunciou.

- A. ah... Olá – Tentou disfarçar a sua preocupação, estava infringindo uma das regras que o santuário impõe sobre as amazonas, "abandonar sua feminilidade para sempre".

Ela se voltou novamente para Seiya – Sim. Eu estava escolhendo um sapato para ir. – Sorriu sem graça. Sentia frio na barriga e pedia em pensamento aos Deuses que não olhasse para Hyoga novamente.

Seiya voltou-se contra a vitrine e viu uma exposição de belos sapatos expostos – Espero que encontre um que goste. – Não conseguia perceber o constrangimento da moça.

- Vamos Seiya! – passou pelos dois rapidamente.

- Ahn... Espere. – Seiya tentou pará-lo, mas o loiro não deu ouvidos. – Até mais June. – acenou com a mão, enquanto a moça apenas sorriu.

- "_Que situação estranha_"- Não sabia o que a incomodava mais, se o fato de verem seu rosto ou de que nunca tivera trocado nenhuma palavra com aqueles dois. – "_Bom... vermelho ou azul_?" – Retornou sua atenção sobre a vitrine, tentando decidir um impasse entre o sapato vermelho com um laço rosa na ponta e o azul de pedrinhas prateadas.

Desordem e filas imensas, a visão ao chegar ao supermercado era desanimadora. Depois de um longo tempo a lista foi toda rabiscada, nome por nome, agora só faltava retornar a mansão Kido. No caminho mais uma vez conversaram coisas sem importância, carregavam as sacolas com facilidade, afinal o que eram esses pesos perto de uma batalha contra um Deus. Chegaram ao destino com o crepúsculo se formando no céu, entregaram as compras a Tatsumi que como de costume expeliu seus sermões. Encaminharam-se para seus respectivos quartos, afinal precisavam estar apresentáveis para rever os amigos.

* * *

*** **Osso central do peitoral.

**** **Prato tipico japonês.

_É minha primeira Fanfic, espero que gostem._

_Continua..._


End file.
